thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Bird
Bird is an Individual Worker Antinium that belongs to Liscor's Antinium Hive. He used to be a member of Erin's chess club, but now he works as a guard at The Wandering Inn. Appearance He has a red feather hanging from a simple cord around his neck.Chapter 3.23 L Personality Bird is considered "different" even by other Antinium and acts like a very young child. Bird is obsessed with all types of birds, including Garuda. He loves to eat fried duck and eggs sunny side up. Background Bird was made individual by Erin Solstice after defending the inn from Skinner, which gave Bird and four other Antinium the ability to think and act by themselves. Chronology Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: * Hunter Lv. ?Chapter 6.61 L (derived from HunterChapter 4.33) * Singer Lv. 7Chapter 5.33 B * Tactician Lv. 8Chapter 7.04 Skills: * Eyes * Shot * Range Shot * Song * Shot * Sense * Melody (For Leveling History see Here) Equipment Current Equipment * Crude Bow * Reflexed Composite Bow Previous Equipment * Recurve Yew BowChapter 4.18 (Broken during the Face-Eater Moths attack.)Chapter 5.08 Trivia * In Interlude – Bird, his age and birthday, which is sometime in Autumn, were revealed. * Bird hunts birds for numerous reasons, like to showcase his abilities. He loves to hunt and wants to challenge himself. Shooting at slow beings on the ground is too easy, so he looks to up to the masters of the sky. Furthermore, he is jealous of birds and their ability to fly. Also, well, they taste delicious.Chapter 4.33 * Bird is one of the four survivors of the battle against Skinner and the undead.Chapter 1.45 * Bird is considered weird. Even Pawn, Anand, Belgrade and Garry think and agree of Bird’s weirdness.Chapter 4.07 * Erin calls his chess games the ‘weirdest games she’d ever played’.Chapter 5.03 * He chose to be called Bird because he likes Bird and because of Henry Edward Bird, who invented the Bird's Opening and Bird's Defense in Chess. * After hearing stories about Erin world, Bird dreams of meeting Batman, or Hawkman, or an airplane.Chapter 7.04 Quotes Volume 1 * (To Erin) “Bird. I am Bird.” Volume 3 * (To Pawn) “I do not interact with any other species, Pawn. You are fortunate to talk with a Human on a daily basis.” * (To Pawn) “There are many birds here. I must go hunt them.” Volume 4 * (To Erin) “Yes. Shooting birds is enjoyable.” * (To Venitra) “Know that I am obliged to hurt you with brutal force. You are not a bird, so I will shoot you and not eat you. Unless you are tasty.” * (To Venitra) “That was feces from the outhouse. I gathered it. It is an antagonistic action meant to irritate. I am bait. The poo is not from birds, by the way.” * (To Himself) “I am Bird. Bird I am. I hunt birds with my bow. This is my song. La. Lah, la…birds.” * (To Badarrow) “You shot me! It was a good shot! I said good shot! Show me how!” * (To Erin) “Goose. Goose. Goose. Oh. A duck’s feather. I am very content.” * (To Erin) “You are interrupting the story. Be shush.” Volume 5 * (To himself) “I am Bird. I am wet. It is raining. I am wet. Drip, drip, I am Bird…” * (To himself) “Water, rain, water, rain! Throwing birds in the water in the rain! If I fall I will drown! Water, rain, water, rain!” * (To himself) “One moth goes splat, two moths go splat-splat. Three moths go splat-splat-splat.” * (To Free Queen)“If I bring you a bird, can I go?” * (To Free Queen) “You are a big Queen. Not at all like a bird. I am Bird. Is it hard to breathe? I am very high. Like a bird! I always wanted to be a bird.” * (To Free Queen) “I always wanted to fly. Belgrade says a Worker cannot fly but I am very high. I am very high. I am very high, all up in the sky. I am Bird. I like to fly. So very high. When my Queen holds me, I am in the sky. Will I die? Fly, fly. Fly.” * (To Free Queen) “Miss Erin is very nice. She made me a fortress of fluff.” * (To himself) “I am Bird, this is bad. If the monsters get Erin, I will be sad…oh, there are many. This is bad, bad, bad!” * (To Badarrow) “…Why were we shooting at Mister Halrac?” * (To Erin) “How bad did I do. Very bad? Very bad?” * (To Halrac) “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry—” * (To Mrsha) “Go away. I am worthless.” * (To Mrsha) “Leave me. I am not-Bird. I am bad-Bird.” * (To Selys) “Miss Ceria is gone too. I have failed twice over. She is a resident of the inn. And Ksmvr is gone. I have failed thrice over.” * (To Bevussa) “Oh. Good. Then I will bother you.” * (To Bevussa) “Yes. But I am also named Bird after Henry Edward Bird, who played chess and was important. He was a Human who invented the Bird’s Opening and Bird’s Defense in chess.” * (To Bevussa) “They are beautiful. I would trade all my pillows for one feather.” * (To Bevussa) “You have wings. And you fly. Thus you are a bird. But Erin has explained to me why I am not supposed to shoot you, so I will not. Unless you want me to?” * (To Bevussa) “I am not food.” * (To Bevussa) “I must go for reasons I have not come up with yet. Goodbye.” * (To himself) “That is good. I am Bird. Ow. Ow. I am much in pain. Ow. But I am brave. La, la, I am a brave little Bird…ow.” * (To Garry) “Ah. The cake is not a lie. And it is cake. And very tasty. Even though it makes my stomach hurt.” Volume 6 * (Singing to Free Queen) “Bird that I am. Birds that I see. A bird flies down and calls to me. Birds of the land, birds of the sea. Oh, I wish I had a bird to eat.” * (Singing) “La, la, arrow here, arrow there. Should I shoot to kill? Or should I not? This are very complicated thoughts. Shoot, shoot, shot.” * (To Erin) “Is that a yes? I am Bird. I have a room here. And I used to have a tower. It was exploded by a Goblin. With a sword. May I have it back?” * (Singing) “La, la. I am back. I am home. And home is where I roam. Home. Not alone. I am back and I am happy. For I am Bird and Bird is me.” * (To Erin) “Of course I am silly, Erin. And I must be silly, not seriously happy or fun, but dignified. If it was not good and fun to be silly, and if silly was not silly, I would not be.” * (To Grimalkin) “I am as simple as I choose to be. I am a Bird and I am free to be me.” * (To Ksmvr) “It is your fault! You should have killed the Crelers and not brought them to the inn! Now the inn is broken! My tower is broken! My tower is always broken!” Volume 7 * (Singing) “La, la, lala, la. I am Bird and big birds are in Pallass’ sky. They must surely die. Why? Because they’re birds. And I am Bird.” * (To Grimalkin) “Tell me something, then. Is it war?” * (To Erin & Lyonette) “I am sorry for causing trouble, Erin, Miss Lyonette. I did not mean to. I just wanted to hunt the Wyverns. I will be punished and obey.” * (Singing) “Now I am sad. Because I have been bad. This is my bad bird song, which is all I can do because I cannot eat birds. Which is sad.” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Antinium Category:Individuals Category:Free Antinium Category:Tacticians Category:Hunters Category:Bird Hunters Category:Izril Category:Liscor